Taking A Risk
by Kathode
Summary: She's feisty, determined and trouble with a capital T. But that doesn't stop Danny from being drawn to her, despite his best intentions. He's annoying, over protective and always had a smug smile. But there's something about him that makes Mykie want to stay around a little longer. Together they have to decide if it's worth taking a risk.


She was dirty, down on her luck and defiantly in the wrong part of town. She stood on the side of the road, her torn clothes and dirty hair hiding her true beauty. She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders, letting her hair hide her face. She was embarrassed by the people walking past her, eyeing her up. The men creeped her out. Her outfit for this time of year was inappropriate for San Francisco. She had out grown her shorts a couple years ago, her bum cheeks barely contained, and her top was torn in a way that managed to show a lot of cleavage and a lot of stomach. Her coat was a couple sizes too small and didn't even zip up anymore. But still she stuck out her thumb, and made sure her face was arranged in a don't care way. She needed to get to china town. She had friends there, a place to shower and eat and hopefully somewhere to be safe, even if it was just for a few hours.

Suddenly her head flew back and a scream was ripped from her throat. Some ass-hole had his hand in her hair, and a knife against her side. She tried to shake herself free, but another guy appeared in front of her, slapping her hard. She found herself thrown into the corner of the alley way, shaking, blood dripping from her knees. She tried to make herself as small as possible. Both guys stood there, matching smirks that lacked mercy. "Hey now sweet heart, don't cry." He made a move towards her, stroking his hand down her face, even as she flinched. "We can make the hurt go away." She tried to move backwards, but a wall was at her back. All she could do was scream.

The wolves drew attention even in human form, and the small group of soldiers just out in town for a few drinks were no different. Tai, Lake, Sam and Danny walked down the street laughing. Danny was ribbing Tai on leaving Evie alone for the night, when a female scream had him turning around and running at full wolf speed into a seeming deserted alley, the other three close on his heels. He took in the two men, human from the smell, and growled, his wolf rising to the surface. He could feel the anger from the other three, feel their wolves rise in anger.

The taller of the men turned around, his face contorted into a snarl. "Walk away boys. This ain't got nothing to do with you." He danced the blade through his hand, but none of the wolves backed down. They spread out, Danny and Tai walking forward. The man didn't move an inch but Danny was able to see behind him, and see who had made the blood curdling scream. The woman looked at him, her scared green eyes meeting his wolf gold ones, and all hell broke loose.

The fight was over in a minute, and the police lady just shook her head at the rather green detective who wanted to charge the four men with assault. "You really want to mess with Snow Dancer on this?" Her words were said over a smile as the Snow Dancer Alpha appeared, not a sweat on his brow, even though he had been the other side of town. The Detective looked him over, and made some muttering about paperwork before scuttling back to the squad car, where the two men were currently hand cuffed. Hawke looked at the officer and raised an eye brow. "Am I really that scary?"

A chuckle. "The mans a transfer." She glanced over her shoulder at the ambulance. "One of your guys is over there. The young lady they saved has some pretty serious injuries, but he's not letting anyone near to her." She raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't look changeling."

Hawke followed her gaze and thanked her. He walked over to three wolves. Speaking to Sam, who was a senior solider. "What the fuck happened?"

Sam shrugged. "Shit Hawke. We were just bar hopping. Riley's was going to pick us up at 11. We heard a scream and went over." He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at the other two, who nodded to confirm his story so far. "I've never seen Danny like that. But those two men looked like they meant to rape her."

Hawke looked at them all and believed them.

Danny looked at the woman who was sat next to him, watching her hands shake around the cup of water the paramedics had given her, he felt an over protective urge to keep her safe. Weird, he thought, see has he didn't even know her name. Danny cleared his throat and she looked up. He braved a small smile. "Hey." She didn't offer the smile back. "Hey yourself." The deep Texan twang surprised him. "I'm Danny." He held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it timidly for a few seconds, and shook it. "Mykie."

"You're also in shit." The both looked up with a start to see Hawke stood in front of them, arms folded. He looked over Mykie. "Human?" She glared at him, eyes narrowing, and the cup she had been holding suddenly became crushed to a pulp. "I suppose you think I'm weak just because I'm human, huh?" Mykie stood up. Hawke looked down at her, she barely reached his chest. She poked him, hard. "Well Alpha, I'm not weak. I've been surviving for years before your goons jumped in and decided to play hero, and I'll probably survive from now on too." She turned to glare at Danny. "Now why don't you boys run along, and find a damsel to safe, so she can stroke your ego."

Hawke laughed. "Look kitten. Put your claws away." He pointed to the female police officer. "She took your finger prints and, unlucky for you, the match a break in a few towns down." Mykie looked down at her lap, red flaming across her cheeks. "So, I've made a deal. You can come with us." She looked up with surprise, mouth half hanging open. "Snow Dancer doesn't normally take in any random strays off the street, but you look like you need some help." She didn't say anything, just nodded.

Following them to the rugged off road truck that had pulled up, she watched as the wolf Alpha slapped the driver a high five. "Where are we going?" She looked around at the men who had flanked her. Tai was the one to reply, head bent as his thumbs moved over his phone. "Back to the den." He looked up, flashing her a grin. "It'll take about an hour to get there so get comfy." He startled her when he jumped in the back of the truck, with Sam following suit. She shot a quizzical look at Danny, who shook his head and opened the door for her. She climbed in and shot another confused look at the driver, who seemed to be checking her over in his mirror. He threw a piece of cloth at her. "Sorry, but you have to put that on." His voice was calm and soothing, and Mykie didn't even question it. She tied the cloth into a blindfold and let the gentle sounds of the cars engine and slight bumps in the hoover capabilities send her off to sleep.


End file.
